1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and method of fabricating the same. Other example embodiments relate to a non-volatile memory device having a resistance variation storage layer and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been an increasing demand for higher capacity mobile electronic devices. There also has been a demand for smaller-sized and high capacity electronic devices. As the size of the electronic devices decreases and the capacity increases, the more desirable it is to obtain non-volatile memory devices having a higher integration density and a higher capacity. The integration density of non-volatile memory devices formed from a highly-integrated pattern is restricted due to the limitations of photolithography technology.
For example, a non-volatile memory device using a resistance variation storage layer and a diode switch is desirable for obtaining a higher integration density because the non-volatile memory device has a smaller area per unit cell.
In the conventional art, the integration density of the non-volatile memory device in a single layer structure is restricted.